


Thomas never bothered to bring an umbrella to the bus stop ever again.

by emeryishot



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeryishot/pseuds/emeryishot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Thomas forgets his umbrella on his way to school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thomas never bothered to bring an umbrella to the bus stop ever again.

The weather was atrocious. Again. It always was this time of the year. It wasn’t cold enough to snow today, so rain poured down and turned the snow into a gloppy mess of gray. It was everywhere.

Thomas had left his house in full on winter gear and, not expecting rain, was pelted with stinging cold rain drops as he trudged to the bus stop. He had no windbreaker, no umbrella, no hat. He was soaked and he was freezing.

As he approached the bus stop, he noticed the other boy standing there. Minho. Of course he was. They had ridden the same bus since elementary school, but Minho was a year older than him. A senior. A big deal, apparently. 8 years of small talk at the bus stop hadn’t developed their relationship at all. Once they boarded the bus, they went their separate ways and called it good.

So why was today any different?

Thomas stood several feet from the older, smarter boy, who had actually bothered to bring an umbrella, today.

He shivered. He was soaked to the core of his whole being. Minho looked down on him like he was a sad, wet, lost kitten.

"Thomas, right? Are you okay? You look absolutely miserable."

"Oh thanks, that’s exactly what everyone wants to hear, first thing in the morning," retorted Thomas.

"Look, I didn’t mean anything by it." Minho struggled to find the right words. "Uh, the bus seems to be running late…and I’m not sure I can take much more of you looking so sad. Why don’t you come stand under this with me?"

He looked up at his umbrella and held out the other hand that wasn’t gripping the handle.

Begrudgingly, Thomas walked over, ignoring the outstretched hand, and took shelter underneath what little of a covering their was left from the umbrella.

But he was still shivering.

"Come. Here." Minho pulled the younger boy closer to him. "You are drenched. What the hell were you thinking when you left the house this morning?"

"You sound just like my dad…" Thomas started, but he was cut off by the ongoing concerns from Minho.

"It’s going to take both of our body’s heat to keep you alive until the bus comes." Minho like to exaggerate. But not that much.

He placed his arm around the boy, huddling close to him. Surprisingly, Thomas didn’t back away. Instead he snuggled up closer, wrapping his arms around the boy and placing his head on his chest. It truly was glacial outside and he needed warmth, that was all.

But Thomas could hear the beat of Minho’s heart and he knew that it was beating far too fast for this to be normal.

"Minho, what is up with you? You’re acting weird…"

Thomas looked up at the taller boy who was already looking back down at him.

Without warning Minho leaned in closely to the boys face and without hesitation kissed the lips of hypothermia stricken boy attached to him.

Thomas pulled away, and backed out from under the umbrella.

"What the fuck?! Why the hell did you do that?"

"Thomas, I know we’ve never really talked. But after years of standing next you…I guess…I guess I’ve developed quite the crush on you. I thought maybe you felt the same way. And I guess I just thought today was as good of a day as any to test the theory…" Minho trailed off.

"I had absolutely no idea. And of course I like you. Anyone would be crazy not to! Are you kidding? Look at yourself. You’re gorgeous. Of course I like you…" Thomas was back underneath the umbrella, again. Well for the time being. Soon enough the boys’ hands were all over each other and the umbrella had been tossed aside in order for Minho to run his hands through Thomas’ hair and along his back.

The passionate moment was cut short when Minho felt Thomas shiver, even in the close proximity their body’s had reached.

"Thomas. You can’t wear these wet clothes all day. My house is right around the corner. I think we ought to get you out of them pretty soon. What do you think?"

Thomas just grinned. What a sly fuck Minho was.

Minho grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the direction of his house.

Thomas never bothered to bring an umbrella to the bus stop ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know.


End file.
